The Tale Of 2 High School Students
by BirdieFjord
Summary: Amy is the nerd at Emerald High and suddenly Shadow, one of the popular guys, comes and asks Amy out on a date. Amy doesn't believe this so she denies the offer. Because Shadow can't stand being denied, he continues to chase Amy. What could happen?
1. Amy's Introduction

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Hello fellow readers! This story is going to be a bit different than my last story. Since it's a ShadAmy fanfic, Shadow and Amy are going to have their own chapters. Both of them are going to take turns (ex. Chapter 1 – Amy, Chapter 2 - Shadow, Chapter 3 – Amy). I'm just telling you now so there won't be any confusion._

_Also, I am collabing with my best friend (in the real world) Raiko-chan!_

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Amy Rose and let me tell you this…I'm tired of high school.<p>

It's not that I hate the learning. I just hate the people here! I currently attend Emerald High and I loved my freshmen year. I made some new friends. My best friends are Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Silver. Rouge is one of the popular girls in school and she's rich, but that's not why she's my best friend. We actually have the same interests and we're both smart. She's not a dumb bitchy popular girl like most people so I'm glad that she's my friend.

Cream is one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. It's hard not to be friends with her! She will always remember your birthday, support you in any troubles you have, give you gifts, etc. She currently is dating a fox named Tails. I'm glad that he treats her right! Cream doesn't deserve some loser who doesn't love her.

Blaze and I were rivals at first. Blaze cares about two things, Silver and her grades. Silver was the first person I met here at Emerald High, but I didn't know Blaze was his girlfriend. I started hanging out with him as a friend, but Blaze thought I was trying to go out with him. As you can see, that doesn't look good. Blaze was in most of my classes too and I was always the top student and she would always be in 2nd. She hated me even more after that. How did we become friends? Well around the middle of the year, Silver and Blaze had a fight and they broke up. The only person she could talk to was me since she didn't have any friends. I'm not the one to hold grudges and I hate seeing people sad so I talked to Silver and he wanted Blaze back so I managed to get them back together. Currently, Blaze and I are best friends but we're still rivals when it comes to grades.

Silver is a true gentleman. He's not like any of the guys I've ever met. Usually when guys see a girl that's lost, they try to take advantage of that and try to hit on them. Silver was different. He actually helped me and we became friends. We had the same interests and I never had a guy friend, so it was fun to actually have one.

My phone vibrated, interrupting my thoughts. Most likely it was Rouge texting me.

**_Hurry up and get here! You're going to miss it! – Rouge_**

Your probably wondering what she means. Well, Rouge always comes early to school so she can look at guys. She only drags me along so she doesn't look like a stalker. I walk to school since it's not too far away from my house. I found Rouge in her shiny red Ferrari and I went in the passenger seat.

"Hey Rouge, remind me again why I have to come here early to look at guys?" I joked.

"I want to look for a potential boyfriend for you." Rouge replied. She's always complaining about me not having a boyfriend. Having a boyfriend is just going to distract me from my future. Besides, I'm a nerd. Nerds don't get the cute guys last time I checked. Who would want a girl who wears glasses all the time and a different flannel shirt every day anyway? Rouge has helped me look a little cooler than usual I must admit .She made me get new glasses and really tight, dark jeans. Also, my hair goes down to the middle of my back and it's usually a bit wavy and curled. Sometimes have it straight but I always have my bang that covers my eyes. I think the only thing that I kept was my black converse.

"Rouge, I don't have time for dating. I like being single." I protested.

"Well I don't like the thought of you being a lonely old woman with 10 cats when you grow up." Rouge sighed.

"I'll date when I finish school!" I laughed.

"You're going to thank me when you're happy with one!" Rouge said. She hushed when she noticed a group of guys coming. I recognized them; they were Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Silver. I knew Silver and Tails hung out with Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles but I never did talk to them. Actually, when I think about it, I haven't talked to them in 3 years! Silver does bug me about actually talking to them, but they're popular. I don't feel like talking to them for attention. It's my senior year and might as well not talk to them at all and focus on my future.

"Amy, you're going to have to choose against Shadow and Sonic." Rouge said.

"I don't even know them and your making me choose against them?" I asked.

"Yes! Silver and Tails are already taken and Knuckles is mine!" Rouge voiced.

"But you're not dating Knuckles." I said.

" For now." Rouge smirked. The school bell rang which meant we had 10 minutes to get to class. Rouge and I had first period Health together so we didn't have to separate. Sadly, Shadow and Silver were also in Health with me.

"Well Amy, Winter Ball is almost coming up. Are you thinking about anyone in particular?" Rouge asked.

"Not really. I don't think I'm going." I replied.

"But you have to go! You may not have Silver to be there for you, but you never know! You might have a date!" Rouge giggled.

"I have to study for mid-terms anyway. Going to the ball is just going to waste valuable study time." I said.

"Amy Rose, you've gotten straight A's in every semester for the past 3 years. Missing one day of study time isn't going to kill you." Rouge said. We walked in the classroom and sat in the middle. Each desk was for two people and Rouge and I were partners. Silver and Shadow were partners and they sat a row next to us. I liked having Rouge as a partner since we always talked about random stuff. Mr. Clark came and wrote some things on the board while everyone talked. When the late bell rang, everyone became quiet and Mr. Clark started talking.

"Class, I know you're comfortable in your current assigned seats, but it's the time to change them." The whole class groaned and Rouge and I looked at each other worryingly. What if I sit next to someone I don't like?

"Stand up and I'll tell you where you will be sitting." Mr. Clark said. When I was hearing the names, I was disappointed at the fact that Rouge was sitting next to Silver. Who else am I supposed to talk to?

"Amy and Shadow" Mr. Clark called out. Oh no…are you serious? I looked at Rouge and she grinned. She knew this would happen to me…I walked to my seat and we both sat at the same time. When everyone got seated, I looked at my new partner and I saw his eyes. They were blood red which scared me a bit, but excited me all the same.

"Since you're in your new seats, we can get started with the assignment." Mr. Clark said. He gave us a worksheet and all we had to do was look in the book for the answers. Health is really just an easy A for anyone but even the stupidest people can fail it. I kept looking at Shadow but he didn't talk to me at all. How the hell is Rouge going to get Shadow to go out with me anyway? I don't know how, but both Shadow and I finished our worksheet at the same time. That's when Shadow looked at me and chuckled.

"So you're the famous Amy Rose that Silver was telling me about." Shadow said.

"Yes…I guess." I replied.

"Well you are pretty cute." Shadow said before he winked. I blushed and looked away. Was this some kind of joke? If it is, then it's not funny!

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"You don't talk much do you?" Shadow asked.

"Just with people I personally know." I said.

"Well we should get to know each other sometime." Shadow smirked.

"No thanks." I said. His face looked surprised. Did he really expect me to fall for him and say yes?

"What did you say?" Shadow said sounding shocked.

"Did you expect me to fall for you? That doesn't work on me." I stated with crossed arms.

"So stubborn" Shadow chuckled.

"How the hell am I stubborn?" I said. I didn't notice by that time everyone was looking at me. I blushed a bit from all the attention and my gaze went to Rouge. She gave me thumbs up but I just glared.

"Just watch Rose, I'll get you." Shadow smirked.

"You're not going to." I smirked. Luckily the bell rang and I went to my next class. Why the hell would Shadow want to go out with someone like me? It was just a cruel joke! Oh well, now that Shadow's gone, I can focus on my AP Acting class. Rouge was also in my acting class so I know she's going to ask me what happened with Shadow. Cream is in my acting class too so it'll be fun to see her reaction to what happened in Health.

I walked inside the classroom and found Cream sitting on a desk and she was talking to Tails. Both of them waved at me and I waved back.

"Hey Amy, I'll give Cream back in a minute." Tails smiled. I haven't known Tails for a long time, but he is a cute and sweet kid. I'm glad that Cream has him.

"It's ok Tails. Take your time." I laughed. Rouge then spotted and ran to me.

"Tell me what happened with you and Shadow!" Rouge said really fast.

"That's none of your business Rouge." I joked.

"Don't fuck around Amy! Something happened so tell me!" Rouge huffed.

"We talked a bit, then he said I was cute and I guess he asked me out, but I said no. He then said I was stubborn and soon I'll be with him." I explained.

"Why the hell did you say no?" Rouge asked with wide eyes.

"I already told you a million times that I'm not going to date anyone in high school!" I protested.

"Wait…I'm lost." Cream said. I guess Tails left to go to his class.

"In Health, Mr. Clark gave us new seats and guess who Amy is sitting next to… Shadow! He asked her out and she said no!" Rouge said. Why the hell is she overreacting?

"Why did you say no Amy!" Cream yelled. Great now I'm the bad guy.

"He was making it sound easy! He thought I would just say yes like any other stupid girl." I said.

"Wait…I know what Amy's doing!" Rouge said. Both Cream and I looked at Rouge because she was starting to sound crazy.

"She's playing hard to get! She's going to make Shadow think that she doesn't want to go out with him and soon, he'll be being on his knees for Amy to go out with him!" Rouge said with determination.

"Rouge…you're insane." I said.

"I'm right aren't I?" Rouge asked.

"No, you're not." I replied.

"Come on Amy! Don't you ever think about dating someone hot like Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Of course Rouge, but all dating is going to do right now is distract me from my studies." I said as she was getting props.

"I heard that when you have a boyfriend your grades get even better." Cream said.

"Come one Cream, I doubt that." I said.

"It works on me. Since I started dating Tails, I started to be a straight A student." Cream smiled.

"Even so, I won't give in to Shadow that easily." I said. The day went by faster after that conversation and it soon became Lunch time. I walk with Silver and Blaze to Lunch but when I went to our usual meet up place, I found them making out.

"Am I interrupting?" I laughed. They pulled away and blushed.

"No you're not" Silver chuckled. Blaze was glaring at me but then she laughed too.

"So Amy, I heard that you talked to Shadow today." Silver said.

"Yeah but he started the conversation. I didn't really want to talk to him." I said.

"Amy something is wrong with you if you don't want to talk to Shadow. He's one of the most popular people at school!" Blaze said.

"That doesn't mean I have to give in to him when he hits on me." I sighed. A brown squirrel then bumped into me and when I saw who it was I glared at her.

"Watch where you're going you pink gumball!" The squirrel said. Great…Sally is here. I see that her posse is here too. Fiona, Julie-Sue, and Mina were next to her and were laughing at her recent joke. I didn't say anything to her since it would just end up with a whole bunch of drama.

"What you're not going to say anything?" Fiona mocked. I growled but then I started walking away from them. Silver and Blaze looked at me worryingly then began to follow.

"Amy, when are you going to kick Sally's ass? She's been messing with you since the 7th grade!" Blaze asked.

" Never. Fighting her is a big waste of my time." I replied. Can you believe that Sally and Fiona use to be my friends? Well that changed in the 7th grade. We did everything that best friends did, but then Sally and Fiona met some new people and they changed them. They were bullies and they were even mean to me. In the end, I decided that they weren't my real friends and they thought I was a traitor. To this day, they have been saying mean things about me and they've been trying things to make my life in high school a living hell but so far, they're not doing a very good job.

"That's bullshit Amy. You need to stand up for yourself and fight." Silver said.

"Say what you want. I'm not going to change." I said. We walked into the cafeteria and the first person I saw was Shadow. He winked at me and I looked at him with disgust. I went in the food line and next thing I knew, Shadow was next to me.

"What do you want Shadow." I asked very annoyed.

"Go on a date with me." Shadow asked.

"Go to hell." I said before turning away.

"Come on Amy. Everyone wants to go out with me and you're saying no?" Shadow argued.

"Yes." I said still not looking at him. Shadow then got his hand and cupped it under my chin. The whole cafeteria gasped and I blushed. Shadow was embarrassing. I slapped his hand away, got my lunch, and went to my seat with the rest of my friends.

"What the hell was that?" Rouge asked.

"Shadow being a douche." I replied. A blue hedgehog came to our table. It was Sonic…I wonder what he wants.

"Hey Amy. I just want to take this opportunity to introduce myself since I'm tired of Silver trying to get you to meet us." Sonic smirked. I giggled at this and Knuckles and Tails sat down too. Knuckles came and introduced himself as well. Sonic and Knuckles were actually pretty cool guys. They were really funny and they were really interesting.

"Where the hell is Shadow? He's supposed to be here." Knuckles asked.

"He's in the library studying." Sonic said. That reminded me…I need to study.

"Thanks for reminding me Sonic, I need to go to the library to study for my 8th period test." I explained before standing up.

"Are you sure you're not just going there to flirt with Shadow." Rouge smirked.

"No I have studying to do." I chuckled. I walked to the library and went to an empty table. Shadow was a few tables ahead of me so I tried not to be too noticeable. He looked like he was reading a book. He actually looked cute when he's not being annoying. Wait…what the hell did I just think? I didn't think about that again and I started studying.

"Rose." I heard someone whisper. Really, does he have to interrupt me now?

"Rose." Shadow whispered again.

"I'm studying!" I hissed. There wasn't any noise after that so I continued to study. I guess time went by really fast since the librarian is telling everyone to get out. She usually let's people out about 10 minutes before the bell rang. I didn't see Shadow in his table so I guessed that he left. I put my stuff in my bag and started walking to English.

"Hey Ames, your still looking good." A voice said. Fuck…I didn't expect Scourge to be here.

"What the hell do you want Scourge?" I spat. He smirked and put his arm around me.

"Friday. 8 pm. You and me." Scourge said. I gagged and pushed him off.

"You're the last person I would date." I said before walking again.

"Come on Ames…" He said before leaning to kiss me. I slapped him and he chuckled.

"I love feisty girls." Scourge said. Sally soon came and got Scourge's hand.

"Come on babe. Don't waste your time on that gumball." Sally said before kissing him. Yeah Sally was dating Scourge. Scourge is the school player and he's been hunting my ass since freshman year. The only reason why he keeps trying to get me is because I don't want to go out with him. Every single girl that he flirted with ended out going out with him. I think it's really sick and stupid.

The rest of the school day went by normally and I walked back home with Cream and Rouge. Every school day, my mom lets Rouge and Cream stay to study at my house. I think it's funny how my mother wants me to have a boyfriend too! I feel like Rouge and my mom are plotting to get me one.

"Hi Mom." I told my mother before I hugged her.

"Hi Ames. Your father said that he would be home late today." Mom said.

"That's ok." I replied before going to my room. My father sometimes works late since he's a doctor. I want to be just like my dad, but I also want to be a writer and an artist. Writing and drawing are really fun and if I become a doctor, I'm hoping I have enough time for that.

"Amy, Silver told me that you need to meet him in the auditorium tomorrow." Rouge said.

"Why would Silver want to meet with me? He can just call me." I said confused.

"Maybe it's something really important! He might want to tell you alone." Cream suggested.

"Still, it seems pretty weird…" I said. I wonder what Silver wants? He doesn't ask me for a lot of favors so it seems weird that he would want to see me personally. Oh well…too bad I have to wait until tomorrow morning.


	2. Shadow's Determination

_Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic _

_A/N: Hi! This is Raiku-chan. Yes my name is spelled with a 'u' not an 'o' -.- but nevertheless, I'm here to give the readers what they want, which is Shadow's chapter! Sorry for the long wait and also… Remember to review!_

_ P.S-I know Sonic but not the biggest fan…but I still like it!_

* * *

><p>"Shadow, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Sonic asked me on our usual walk to school. This walk was like every other walk we had. Just Me, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver. Except for the fact that Sonic had to mention girls like he always does.<p>

"Sonic, I don't need a girlfriend right now." I sighed stuffing my hands into my hoddie. "I'm fine so don't worry about me."

"Liar, you're just off you're game and don't want to admit it." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes and stared at the pavement. It's not like I'm off my game at all. Actually, none of the girls this year are appealing to me, at least the ones that I've seen lately. Either that, or their just whores and I can't deal with that.

"See? You're not saying anything! I knew he was off his game right Knuckles?" I peered at Knuckles from the corner of my eyes and he just shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know. Ask Silver I don't want to be a part of this." Sonic turned to Silver and folded his arms.

"Well, what do you think? He's off his game and you know it good and well." Silver just blinked then lightly smiled.

"I don't know if he lost his game but Shadow, Sonic is sort of right. I haven't seen any girls near you in a while."

"Oh, so now you agree with him?" I scoffed and shook my head. "Thanks Silver." Silver sighed.

"It's not like I agree but having a girlfriend may help you out like it did me," he chuckled. "Right Knuckles?"

"Didn't I tell you not to bring me into this?" Knuckles sighed. "Anyway, I have to go meet someone so I'll see you guys later." I looked up and noticed that we finally reached the school. Knuckles just waved goodbye and went off to who knows where to me God knows who. Soon after, Sonic took it to his liberty to explain why I needed a girlfriend.

"And that's why I think you need a girl." The blue hedgehog checked the time on his watch then gasped. "I got to go to my locker so I'll see you two at lunch right?"Silver and I shook out heads then were suddenly left alone.

"So…Silver. I'm not really off my game, am I?" It's not like I was majorly concerned, I just wanted to know.

"No I don't think you're off your game. Sonic's just worried about you is all." I threw my hands on the back of my head and sighed.

"I don't need his pity, but maybe I could use a girlfriend. Just to get him off my back." I admitted. If I didn't do this at least, who knew how long this would go on for?

"Just to let you know Silver, you're helping me." Silver blinked and shook his head.

"No, no, **NO**. I'm not helping you. Ask Sonic, he's the one who wanted you to have a girlfriend."

"If I ask Sonic, He'll never let me live it down." I said.

"How about Tails or Knuckles?" Silver asked.

"Tails is too lovestruck with his little girlfriend and Knuckles is just…Knuckles. Sorry, you're the only one left." I argued. "So will you help me or not?" Silver just sighed in defeat. I knew he would come around eventually. The bell rang and we began to walk to Health together, which I thought was a pointless class. But I needed it to pass senior year.

"Fine, but I'm only choosing 3 girls and that's it." I smiled and readjusted my book bag on my back. "Lay them on me." Silver was quiet for a second.

"How about Heather?" I shook my head.

"No, not Heather. Try again."

"Maybe Kin? She's not all that bad right?" We entered the classroom and I chuckled.

"Kin? She's just a whore who wants to get into some lucky guys pants. Not even close to my type." I sighed, taking my seat. Silver sat next to me with a rather unpleasing face.

"You're too picky Shadow. If they aren't good enough then how about…how about Amy Rose, from middle school."

"Amy?" I glanced back to look at her then looked back at Silver."Well…"

"You have no reason to refuse this time. She's smart, pretty, funny _and_ not a whore so…" Before Silver could continue, he was interrupted by Mr. Clark who was announcing something about new seats. Silver and I picked up our things and moved to back of the classroom.

"See? She's almost perfect." He whispered. "Now all you have to do is talk to her. How hard should that be?" As soon as he had said that, his name was called and he patted my shoulder and moved to his new seat with Rouge.

A little later after Silver's name was called, Mr. Clark called me and Amy's name. Who knew it would be that easy to get close to her? I sat down at my seat and began to do the worksheet Mr. Clark gave us. The sheet itself wasn't hard but I couldn't focus due to the fact that I was thinking of what to say.

_Hey, Amy, looks like we're going to be partners for a while. How about we go out? _That doesn't even make sense.

_Amy. I need a girlfriend and you're hot so let's go out. _What the hell…

_ So you're the famous Amy Rose that Silver was telling me about. _That's not a lie, Silver was telling me about her so that should work. Before I even realized it, I was already finished with my work. All I had to do now was let my smoothness take over. How hard should it be to get her to go out with me?

* * *

><p>I sat in the back of Algebra 2 with a rather confused look on my face. She rejected me. She actually rejected me. What I don't get is why she did it.<p>

_"Did you expect me to fall for you? That doesn't work on me." _She told me.

I didn't expect her to fall in love! I just wanted a date! I was suddenly caught out of my thinking by Sonic and Silver's snickering. I stared at the both of them and flicked them off.

"Well, well, well Shadow, how is it going? Did you fail at anything yet?" Sonic asked. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Truthfully, I didn't think she would reject you that quickly." Silver chuckled.

"Well who cares? You heard my declaration for war Silver. I will get her to get out with me." I said as Silver looked at everyone then back at me.

"If you say so." They sighed.

"Maybe me, Knuckles and Tails should pay her a visit" Sonic smirked.

"Do whatever the hell you want you blue piece of fluff." Silver laughed while Sonic pouted.

"Fluff?" He whined.

"By the way, I won't be at lunch. Got to go and study for this test. But I will pay Amy a visit before I leave." I smiled, thinking about what I could say to her.

Silver just shrugged then said, "Good luck with that.". The teacher walked into the classroom and ordered the class to turn into our textbooks and the three of us stopped talking. I wonder how Amy will react to my antics…

* * *

><p>Amy is so adorable. So extremely adorable. I would have to say that the way that she blushed was the best part. Or maybe it was the expression on her face. Can't decide.<p>

I was inside the library at this point. Textbook opened up to some page and was reading something about advanced molecules when I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulders.

"I knew you were here Shadow." I sighed, trying to draw my attention back to the textbook.

"What do you want Sally?" I said very irritated.

"I just wanted to talk to my favorite hedgehog." She said.

"I'm not your favorite hedgehog and I'm busy." Sally sat in front of me and pouted.

"Is that anyway to talk to a girl?" She smiled and stared at me.

"Sally, what do you want?" She walked her fingers on my hand.

"I wanted to talk. You know, about us." she sighed casually. I moved my hand and put it on my lap.

"There is no us. You have Scourge and that's that." I tried to focus on my book but Sally just closed it in my face.

"Shadow, don't deny it. There is an us. You know Scourge is just a replacement." Her hand trailed down my shirt slowly.

"Is that Amy I see?" I asked looking at the bathroom. "She just went into the bathroom." I lied.

"Amy? Ew! I really don't want to see that pink gumball right now. You know I hate her." She sighed. "I'll see you later Shadow."

Sally made her way into the back of the library and disappeared. I sighed contently and opened my book again only after seeing Amy walk in. I looked down at my book and pretended not to notice her. My luck really is coming in handy. Maybe I should go and pay her a visit again...

* * *

><p><em>*New text message*<em>

^ **Shadow! Where the hell did you go?**

-_Sorry Silver, I just got bored is all. I'm outside sitting under the Big Oak of you really care_

^ **Why didn't I guess before?**

-_Cause you're Silver. You're pretty slow..._

^ **What? No I'm not. And how was your encounter with Amy again?**

-_You knew? Why didn't you warm me?_

^ **I didn't want to XD**

-_You son of a bitch! Whatever, it went fine. She actually saved me in a way_

^ **Really? How she do that?**

-_Sally came at me again -_-_

^** Ohh… Well luckily she came**

-_Yeah, I had to lie and tell her Amy was there when she wasn't_

^ **Smart Shadow**

-_Whatever. I was just happy to have her away from me_

* * *

><p><span>*5 minutes later*<span>

I stuck my headphones into my ear and started blasting a random song before another text came.

^ **Blaze told me to tell you that Rouge wants to talk to you tomorrow after school**

-_Me? Why?_

^ **How the hell should I know!**

-_Okay…this should be pleasant…_

^ **Yeah. Well I got to go. Blaze wants me to do some stuff**

-_Alright. Catch you later._

What would Rouge want with me exactly? I stood up from the tree and decided to head on home. Better than doing nothing here. The only thing that keeps on running through my mind is Amy's faces every time I see her. I wonder how tomorrow is going to be…


	3. The Date

I walked to school fairly quickly so I can hear what Silver wants to ask me. All I could think about last night was Shadow and it made me sick! There is no way I am falling for him, not this time. Freshman year had to be my worst dating year ever and it made me almost swear off dating! I don't feel like thinking about it anymore since all it does is bring back the pain and heartbreak I suffered. I was finally at school and I found Silver sitting on our old spot by the Big Oak.

"Ames, you made it." Silver said as he helped me up to a branch.

"Rouge did say that your message was urgent so I came as quickly as I could." I smiled.

"Well, I just want to know what the hell happened between you and Shadow. He hasn't shut up about his rejection and it's driving me crazy." Silver chuckled.

"It's what he deserves." I sighed.

"No, but seriously, what did happen?" Silver asked.

"Well we were working and he thought flirting with me would make me want to go out with him in a heartbeat. You know me Silver, I don't date guys so easily anymore." I said.

"That stupid idiot…" I heard Silver mumble. Was he into this too?

"I know everyone want me to start dating again, but I just don't see why I should. I should be focusing on my career." I said sadly.

"Amy, I know you're going to be an awesome doctor just like your dad, but you need to have fun once in a while and you also need to find the right guy. I don't want you to grow up alone and have 62 cats." Silver chuckled.

"You almost sound like Rouge." I said while looking away.

"We all just want what's best for you." Silver said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Did you make me come here to give Shadow another chance?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Silver admitted.

"It's ok, you're just looking out for him, just like your looking out for me." I smiled. The bell rang and we walked to class together. Once we got there, I found Shadow just looking through his phone. He looked up when he saw Silver sit down and he smiled a bit.

"You look great today." He said to me. I blushed as I looked down at my outfit. I wore a knitted indigo and white striped shirt that went down to my thighs and I wore dark skinny jeans.

"Thanks…" I said before sitting down. Mr. Clark decided that today we would have a lecture…about hormones…Well this should be interesting.

"Class, everyday your hormones affect what you do daily. You are affected physically and emotionally. Take this as an example. You might have a crush on someone or you might be waiting for a certain someone to ask you out. Your hormones are causing you to feel that way." Mr. Clark lectured. This was not helping with the whole avoid thinking about Shadow thing. I did notice that Shadow was staring at me while Mr. Clark was talking but I didn't care.

"Now you must explain a time when your hormones have affected your life to your partner. Don't be shy and give as much detail as you can." Mr. Clark said. Great, does he want to ruin my life?

"Why don't you start oh partner of mine." Shadow said.

"I don't think so, this goes into my personal life and I don't think you should know about it." I said.

"Fine, I can explain mine first. It was about two years ago and I was starting my sophomore year. There was a new girl named Maria and she was absolutely stunning. We became best friends after a while and then soon we started dating." Shadow paused for a few seconds. To tell the truth, I was curious about this Maria girl. If they were best friends and they started dating what happened to her and why aren't they together now? Shadow took a deep breath before he continued.

"We dated for about a year until…I lost her. We had a small fight…I overreacted over something that was so simple but I was hard headed at that time. We both yelled at each other and soon I told her to get out of my life. She went out of the door and soon I realized what I had done. I went after her but she was so mad that she didn't listen to me. A truck was coming her way but she didn't see it or hear it…" Shadow stopped. A tear went down my cheek when he said that last line.

"I'm so sorry Shadow." I said before putting my hand on top of his. He wiped the tear that went down my cheek and smiled.

"It's ok, I made peace with it. Sometimes I wish it could all go back and she was still alive." Shadow said. The bell rang and everyone ran out but Shadow and I walked out.

"Why did you tell me that story? It does seem kind of personal." I asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how you would handle it. You're actually the first girl to hear this story." He replied. I felt flattered. My heart was beating faster and I realized that I was still holding Shadow's hand. I let go of it quickly and said goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you later." I said before walking quickly to my next class. I couldn't think the same way about Shadow anymore. After telling me that story, he didn't seem so much like a player. He actually sounded like a guy who cares about the people he has in his life. Is he maybe using me as way to completely forget about Maria? That could be it…

* * *

><p>A few class periods have passed and it was time for lunch. I wasn't that hungry so I went to the Big Oak and got out my sketch book. I think it's amazing how so many people think my art is good. Some of my work is in the nearby art gallery. I started sketching some trees and grass until I heard the Oak's branches rustle. There wasn't any wind… I heard a sigh as I looked up. I found Shadow laying on one of the branches.<p>

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Amy? Oh hey, I usually lay here from time to time to think about stuff." He said as he closed his eyes. Did he flirt with me today? I thought about it and realized that he didn't.

"Silver told me that you wouldn't shut up about my rejection." I smirked as I put my sketch book back in my bag and started climbing the tree.

"He told you that? No shocker." He smirked. I almost made it to Shadow's branch, but I continued to talk.

"Explain, why you're so eager to go out with me?" I chuckled. As soon as I finished saying that, I slipped and I was about to fall but somehow Shadow caught me and brought me close to him. I actually saw those red eyes that he had and I fell in love with them instantly.

"I think you're a pretty, nice, and smart girl and I want to get to know you better. I've known you since middle school but I never got to talk to you." Shadow explained. There was one thing I didn't get…

"You're popular and I'm considered a nerd. Don't you care how this could affect you?" I asked. He looked at me for a few seconds before turning away.

"All of my real friends don't really mind, but if people have a problem with it then fuck them. I don't want to pass something I want just because it could ruin something as stupid as a popularity rank." Shadow said. I smiled and took his hands. I giggled and nodded.

"Fine." I simply said. He looked confused.

"Fine what?" He asked.

"Idiot…fine you can take me out on a date." I giggled. He smirked and hugged me. I hugged him back and he happily sighed.

"Thank god I didn't cancel those dinner reservations." Shadow said.

"Dinner reservations?" I asked.

"Well yesterday I thought you wouldn't reject me so I got us dinner reservations for Friday night." He said. Dinner reservations? He actually went through all that trouble?

"You didn't have to do all of that just for me." I blushed.

"But I wanted to. I treat all of my dates with the high upmost respect and I take to the best places." Shadow said. What other surprises does this guy have?

"Well can you at least tell me where we're going to have this dinner at?" I smiled.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Shadow smirked.

"Fine, but just know I hate surprises." I giggled. I can't believe I'm actually having fun with Shadow the Hedgehog. Yesterday I would have ignored him and said mean things about him but today I'm actually talking to him and having a great time.

"Well you'll love this one." Shadow smiled. The stupid bell rang and Shadow walked me to class. When he dropped me off, I found Rouge and Cream laughing and smiling. I wonder what they're talking about. I sat next to me and they immediately looked at me.

"Hey Amy, did you talk to Silver?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah I did." I answered simply. I didn't want to give away what just happened. Rouge would overreact and take this too seriously. Who knows what could happen on my date.

"Good, well maybe you can help me out. Our teacher just announced that we were going outside today and Knuckles has his class outside too." Rouge said while wiggling her eyebrows. I know where this is going.

"So you want me to help you get with Knuckles?" I giggled.

"Yes, please! Knucklehead is so stubborn! He won't ask me out!" Rouge pouted.

"Ok then, Cream you should come too. I don't want you to miss all the fun." I smiled. Cream agreed and we headed off with the rest of the class. We found Knuckles sitting with Tails on the grass. Cream immediately flew to Tails and kissed his cheek. Ah young love…

"Hey Cream, Rouge, and Amy." Tails said. Knuckles nodded to us.

"Hey Tails and Knuckles." I said. Rouge was already talking to Knuckles and I was shocked. Rouge looked so nervous back in the classroom but once she's with Knuckles, she's not holding back. I felt like the third wheel. I didn't have anyone to talk to. I looked around and I found Sonic talking to some girl. He saw me and said goodbye to the girl and headed straight towards me.

"Hey Amy." He greeted. I greeted back and he sat next to me.

"So what brings you out here?" Sonic asked.

"Well our class is out here for the day and Rouge needed help to get Knuckles to go out with her, but as you can see it doesn't look like she really needs help." I explained.

"Well you look like someone that needs someone to talk to. I'm your guy Amy Rose." Sonic smiled. His smile made me giggle a bit. Sonic looks really handsome but I do think that Shadow looks better.

"Thanks Sonic, I'm glad that you care." I said. We stood up and started walking around the track that was behind the school. We talked about a lot of things and it turned out that we had some things in common. Soon, the conversation then turned to Shadow.

"So how are things with Shadow? I heard that you turned him down pretty hard." Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah well today he actually acted like a true gentleman so I gave the guy a chance." I giggled. Sonic looked at me with disbelief.

"No way…Damn and I thought Shadow was losing his skills." Sonic laughed.

"Well our date is Friday night…do you have any idea where he's taking me?" I asked. I really want to know! Maybe Sonic has an idea of where Shadow is taking me.

"Sorry, Shadow hasn't told us any info on what he's going to do with you. It's kind of a shocker since he usually brags about the people he dates." Sonic said.

"He seems to act differently with me. I wonder why…" I asked.

"Well…Maybe you just remind Shadow of Maria." Sonic said quietly. Maria? Sonic must have knew Maria…I really want to know more about her.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me about Maria? Shadow mentioned a story about her but I never did get to know what she was like." I asked. Sonic hesitated but he decided to talk.

"Maria was probably the best thing that could have happened to Shadow at the time. We were young and Shadow was looking for someone to love. Maria was just that person for Shadow. They were inseparable and she was a great friend. She was smart, funny, beautiful, but she wasn't all the popular. She didn't like being in the spotlight that much. When Shadow started dating her, things got complicated. All of the popular people at the school soon ignored Shadow and he was losing Maria in the process." Sonic explained. Shadow had such a rough past and it only happened a while ago…

"Well during that time, usually Shadow and Maria fought about just that. Shadow hated how his friends disapproved of his relationship but Maria always thought she wasn't good enough for Shadow." Sonic finished. He stopped obviously since he didn't want to say anymore. I knew what happened next and it still hurts when I think about it.

"Is it rare that Shadow actually wants to take me out on a date?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes it is. After the whole incident with Maria, Shadow almost gave up on dating other people. He couldn't take the heartbreak and loss he felt." Sonic said. We noticed that everyone was packing their things and getting ready to leave.

"I guess it's time to go…It was great talking to you Sonic and thanks for telling me more about Maria." I said.

"No problem, I really hope your date goes well with Shadow." Sonic smiled. He dashed off somewhere and I ran to Rouge and Cream. I found Rouge pouting and Cream trying to comfort her.

"He still didn't do it?" I asked surprised.

"No…the little bastard is going to get it! Just watch what I'll do to him." Rouge said with fire in her eyes.

"Rouge…why don't you just ask him out?" Cream asked. Rouge stopped for a second and thought about it.

"Well…I never really asked out a guy. All the guys just come running to me." Rouge said. We started walking inside and we thought a bit about what Rouge said. It's surprising how Rouge never asked out a guy…I wish I was her a few years ago.

"I wouldn't worry about it Rouge. You seem pretty confident around Knuckles. I think this will be easy for you." I said.

"Thanks Ames, I'll try tomorrow. I don't think today is the right time." Rouge said. Soon my final class came and I walked there alone. I thought someone was following me but every time I looked back, there would be no one there. The hallway became empty pretty quickly and it made me a bit confused. A few seconds later, the bell rang. Fuck, I'm late…I speed up a bit until something held me. I turned around and I saw green fur.

"Scourge! Let go of me!" I semi yelled. I don't think it'll be safe to scream…Scourge can do anything to me…

"Sorry princess, I finally got you alone." Scourge said before he started dragging me away. The first person I was thinking about was Shadow. I closed my eyes and thought about Shadow some more. It was surprising that Shadow was in my thoughts but my eyes suddenly opened when I felt Scourge stop. We were outside of the school and he pinned me to the wall. Scourge made me look at him and he smirked.

"I was waiting for this for a long time." Scourge said before he started kissing my neck

"Stop…I don't want this!" I growled. I tried to push him off but he had a really tight grip on me. He looked at me and took off my glasses. Scourge's face was a bit blurred and I couldn't see very well.

"I think you look better without your glasses." He said as he stroked my hair. I hated every second of this…in my head all I could think about was Shadow coming to the rescue. My thoughts were interrupted with Scourge's cold lips crushing into mine. I was trying to pull away put the end result was a hard hit on the back of my head. I groaned in pain as Scourge chuckled.

"Now do you see that you shouldn't resist." Scourge said as he reclaimed my lips. I felt the blood trickle down my neck and it was making me nervous by the second. Suddenly, Scourge's lips were away. I heard a groan and I opened my eyes. I found Scourge on the ground and Shadow was growling as he put a fist in the air.

"If you ever touch her again, I won't hold back." Shadow growled.

"We'll see Shadow the Hedgehog. We'll see…" Scourge chuckled before he left. I sank into the floor and a few tears went down. I felt my sight coming back as Shadow put my glasses on. I saw his worried face and I smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Shadow growled.

"I don't care, you still came. That's enough for me." I said. He picked me up and looked into eyes. I will never get tired of his ruby eyes.

"Your hurt…you should go home." Shadow said. I didn't protest…I didn't say anything at all. Shadow just ran to the nurse's office and I quickly got patched up. Shadow insisted that he took me home so he got his stuff and we were on our way. I didn't speak unless Shadow asked me for directions. I didn't know what to say…my mind was blank. I saw my house from a distance and I saw two cars.

"My dad is home…" I said. Shadow looked at me before running a bit faster. We got to the door and Shadow helped me up. I rang the doorbell and my mother came running.

"Amy, what happened to you?" She said. She's always worrying about me…

"It's just a little scratch Mom." I said. I got out of Shadow's grip only to fall to the floor.

"Amy!" Shadow and my mom yelled. I felt strong arms pick me up. At first I thought it was Shadow, but I looked and it was my dad.

"Amelia Rose, what the hell happened to you?" Dad said in a soothing voice. I hugged my dad before he took me to the living room. I looked at Shadow and he was about to leave.

"Shadow…don't go." I said softly.

"Are you sure Amy?" My dad said curiously. I chuckled, only my dad would be the one to think wrong.

"Dad, he's a friend. Please…" I begged. He nodded at Shadow and he walked to my side. The next think I knew I blacked out…

* * *

><p>I woke up suddenly and I got up from my bed. The sun was shining awfully brighter than usual so I checked my phone. It was Friday…8 am…Wait Friday? I looked around my room and found Shadow sleeping on my couch in my room. I smiled but then blushed. Shadow stayed with me here for 2 days? I went up to him, I lightly tapped him. He didn't budge. I giggled a bit and went closer to his face. His breathing was normal and the way his chest moved was really cute.<p>

"Shadow…" I whispered.

"Amy…" He whispered back. I blushed and smiled…was he dreaming about me? I should use this against him.

"Shadow, do you like me?" I whispered.

"More than you'll ever know Rose." His sleep talking made me gasp. Should I be doing this? I think I should stop before I reveal more information. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. He still wasn't awake so I went downstairs quickly. I found my mom reading a book and I quickly ran up to her.

"Mommy!" I said. Yeah, I still call my mom "Mommy" but it's cute and it reminds me of my younger self.

"Sweetheart, you're awake. Thank god, too bad your father isn't here." Mom said sadly.

"I thought today was his day off?" I asked worryingly.

"Yes, but there was an emergency in the hospital and he had to leave. I'm sorry dear." She said. I frowned a bit and I sighed. My dad never did ignore an emergency at the hospital. Who knows who could die if he wasn't there.

"I understand…it's his job." I said. I tried to force a smile, but I could tell it wasn't working.

"He promised to come back early today so don't worry." Mom said. I thought about it and I remembered something.

"Actually mom, I have a date tonight." I said. Her bright jade eyes were glowing with excitement.

"A date? Oh honey that's amazing! Who's it with?" She asked. That's one thing I like about my mother. She lets me be my own person and I can always talk about things with her without any awkwardness. She's like the sister I never had.

"It's with Shadow…" I said softly. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"He looks like an awesome guy. Just be careful though. You still have your little head injury." She said. I smiled and quickly went upstairs. I ran a bit until I realized Shadow was only a few feet away. I almost crashed on him, but he quickly caught me.

"Didn't anyone told you not to run in hallways?" He chuckled. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks for being here all this time." I said.

"You never did say I had to go. You told me to stay." He said.

"Well I can't wait for our date tonight." I said.

"It's tonight? Wow, time really does go by fast. Well I think I should be going. Even though we have school today and we missed a few classes, I wouldn't recommend you to go. I won't go and who knows what Scourge will do to you when I'm not there." Shadow said protectively. I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"You know you don't have to be so protective of me. I have Sonic, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles too." I giggled. I watched him leave and I sighed happily. I did some studying since I lost time. I couldn't wait for our date. Staying at home was a drag since there was nothing to do. I figured since we were going to a restaurant that required reservations, I should wear a fancy dress. Shadow told me that I should get ready at around 6 so I looked at the time. It was 5:30…well who cares if I got ready a little early. I took my time and it turned out that it was already 7. I heard the doorbell ring and my mother answered it. I thought it was Shadow but instead it was my father.

"I heard that there was someone in this house that had a date." Dad said protectively. Oh no, here we go with the over protectiveness. I walked downstairs and he saw me and he had his eyes wide. I wore a ruby red knee high dress with black lace straps and black lace belt around the waist. There was a black flower on the belt too and to top it off, I wore black high heeled stilettos.

"So it's true…" He said before he hugged me.

"Dad, don't worry about me. It's just a little date." I said.

"Not if you are wearing that." He chuckled.

"She's all grown up. I'm proud of you Amy." Mom said. The doorbell rang and Dad opened the door. Shadow was wearing a black tux with a red tie.

"Hello Mr. Rose." Shadow said formally.

"Hello Shadow, I see you're going to take my daughter out on a date." He said.

"Yes sir, I hope that is okay." He said. I was surprised at how Shadow was acting like a gentleman. I wonder if he'll just cut the act once we leave the house.

"Well I want her back here by midnight." Dad said. Midnight? Really? This was so unexpected…

"Don't worry sir, she'll come home safe." Shadow said. He finally looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Wow…" Shadow said. I swear I think he's drooling.

"Okay let's go before my mom has to clean a mess." I said before I got Shadow's hand. I said goodbye to my parents and I went into Shadow's car. Once we started driving I couldn't help but smile. I haven't been on a date in a while and it felt good to be with Shadow.

"Why so quiet?" He asked me.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something." I said.

"Well I can't wait to see your reaction to wear we are going." Shadow said. I giggled and sighed happily. I waited for a few minutes and listened to the song playing in the car. I tried to recognize the band playing but I couldn't get it.

"What band is this?" I asked.

"Coldplay." Shadow said simply. Coldplay? That's my favorite band and I couldn't recognized them! I'm ashamed to call myself a fan. The next song played and I instantly remembered the song. Princess of China was playing and I frowned. It reminded me of my previous relationship and it made my heart hurt. Shadow noticed this and he stopped the car. We were in the parking lot but we weren't facing the restaurant.

"What's wrong Amy?" He asked while taking my hand.

"It's just this song. It reminds me of my last boyfriend." I said. I tried not to be sad, but I couldn't help it. Shadow quickly got me out of the car and he blocked my vision.

"Prepare to be amazed Amy Rose." He said. I giggled and waited for my surprise. He spun me around and I gasped. I was at Perrino's Bistro! I always wanted to come here but my parents never had the time.

"Oh my god…how did you know I wanted to come here?" I asked.

"I got a little help from Rouge and Silver." He admitted. He escorted me to the entrance and the whole place was packed! I didn't see anywhere we could sit.

"Name sir?" The waiter asked.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." He said. The waiter immediately found him and looked surprised.

"Ah, sir Shadow, a pleasure to have you this evening. I'll take you to your table right away." He said. I stayed quiet and we were heading away from all the noise inside the restaurant and we were going outside. A door was opened and there was a small table waiting for us. Quiet music was playing and Shadow opened my seat for me. I smiled at him as I sat down and the waiter gave us our menus.

"Wow…this is more than what I can handle." I said.

"Our night isn't over yet. After this, we're going to the park." He smirked.

"The park?" I raised an eyebrow. Shadow nodded. We got our meal and ate and I never enjoyed a meal this much. Perrino's is now my favorite restaurant in the world. I can never resist Italian food. We were now headed towards the park and we were walking slowly, hand in hand.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here." I said. The full moon made everything shine. We were going closer to the lake and the water was glowing.

"Well not as much as you" Shadow said. This is a totally different Shadow the Hedgehog.

"This is so different. I'm not use to someone saying compliments to me…besides my parents." I said.

"I'm just saying the truth." He smirked with his eyes half closed. I saw his fang and it made his smirk sexier. I noticed that I was walking too slowly so I took off my heels so I can walk easier.

"Why did you take off your shoes?" He asked. I could tell that he was very confused. I spun around a bit before giving my answer.

"I just feel like I can do anything right now." I said. I spun a little too fast so I lost my balance. Shadow quickly caught me and our faces were a few inches away. My mind was debating on leaning forward or pulling away. My head said to pull away but my heart was saying to kiss him. All I could do was looking into his eyes. Well…what the hell…it wouldn't hurt to just kiss him a little. I guess he was thinking the same thing too because he was leaning too. Our lips slightly touched at first, but then we pressed harder. He put his tongue around my lip and I opened my mouth. Before I knew it, we fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and found that I was on top of him. We looked at each other and laughed a bit, but we went back to kissing. If there's one thing I know today, is that I now have feelings for Shadow the Hedgehog.


End file.
